


Kitten

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Play, Collars, Hair Brushing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Non-Sexual Kink, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tycho rests, curled on his side with his head on his hands. He's dressed in only soft gray underclothes, a headband adorned with fluffy orange cat ears perching on his head, a long similarly colored faux fur tail tied around his waist with black ribbon, his feet bare.Wedge and Tycho indulge in some kitten play.





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is aphorisnt's fault. :P

Wedge knows Tycho got home before him. His car is in the driveway. The door is unlocked, though Wedge doesn't see him in the living room or kitchen. There had been a text, too: _I'm waiting for you._

A minute later, it becomes clear exactly what he'd meant. As Wedge moves through the quiet house, he spots the soft pink light spilling from their cracked bedroom door into the hall.

Wedge breathes out, loosening his shoulders while at the same time drawing himself up to his full height. He nudges the door open and takes in the sight before him. In one corner, a curtain has been pulled aside to reveal a large cage of the type used for domestic animals. Draped around it are gauzy white wraps and pink fairy lights, which match the fuzzy blankets and pillows nestled on the floor within. Atop them, Tycho rests, curled on his side with his head on his hands. He's dressed in only soft gray underclothes, a headband adorned with fluffy orange cat ears perching on his head, a long similarly colored faux fur tail tied around his waist with black ribbon, his feet bare.

Wedges smiles and says, voice soft and deep, "Hello, kitten."

Tycho's eyes flip open, and he lifts his head, rising to all fours. He lets out a quiet mew and smiles up at Wedge in turn.

Wedge kneels, opening the cage door and reaching in to run his fingers through his partner's blond hair. "What a wonderful surprise."

Tycho turns his face into Wedge's palm, nuzzling at him and purring.

"I'll take good care of you. Anything you need me to know first? Everything okay?"

“Fine,” Tycho whispers, already mostly in his kitten headspace and not wanting to use human words. He closes his mouth and nudges Wedge's hand again, a little harder.

"All right. Just a second." Wedge stands again and crosses to their dresser, removing the length of pink ribbon holding a small silver bell. When he turns, he sees that Tycho has followed him and is waiting expectantly on his hands and knees. "Good kitty." Wedge ties the ribbon around his neck, making sure it's secure but not too tight.

Tycho immediately shakes his head, filling the room with the bell's high tinkle, delighted with this official beginning of their play.

"Dinner first," Wedge says. "Follow me, sweetheart." He turns to head back to the kitchen, pleased with Tycho's obedience as he follows on all fours, the collar ringing quietly.

He leans against Wedge's leg as he rifles through the fridge for something to eat, settling on some leftover chicken salad. An easy food for Tycho to eat as well while they're playing. He retrieves Tycho's dishes from their spot and fills one with water before spooning some food into the other.

Tycho meows insistently, and Wedge laughs. "You could have eaten before I got home if you were that hungry," he teases.

He indulges him though, finishing quickly and putting the dishes on the floor. Wedge leans back against the counter, dipping his own spoon directly into the near-empty container as he watches his partner eat. Soft slurping sounds drift up to him as Tycho devours the food and laps at the water.

"Is kitty enjoying his meal?" Wedge asks, voice gone singsong like he's speaking to a real animal.

Tycho looks up at him and meows happily. Wedge chuckles at the sight of food smeared across his chin and nose, and Tycho's cheeks go an adorable pink as he realizes. Not uncomfortably embarrassed, though. Mostly pleased, Wedge thinks, that Wedge is as comfortable and relaxed with this as he is.

"Let me get that for you, kitten." Wedge wets a cloth and kneels. Tycho presents his face demurely, and Wedge gently wipes him clean. "There, that's better. Are you nearly finished?" Tycho nods, and Wedge returns to his own food.

A few minutes later, they're finished. Wedge wipes Tycho clean again and takes care of their dishes. Then he just stands there for a minute, fingers playing with Tycho's hair, careful not to dislodge his ears.

"Can I groom you next?" Wedge asks, hand dropping to cup his cheek, and feels his yes in the vibrations of Tycho's purring against his fingertips. "Wait for me in the living room."

He retrieves the supplies and returns to the room to find Tycho sitting on his haunches in the center. "Good kitty. Come here."

Wedge seats himself cross-legged with the supplies next to him, and Tycho shuffles over. Instead of sitting up with his back to Wedge like a person might, he faces him and hangs his head over his lap. Wedge knows the position will get uncomfortable quickly, and he already feels a wash of pride knowing Tycho will hold it so well for him anyway.

"I'm going to take off your ears," Wedge says. "Just until we're done here." He slides the headband off and sets it aside, keeping it in Tycho's view.

Then he picks up the comb and sets to work. The fine strands of Tycho's pale hair slide effortlessly through the teeth, the few tangles that have formed over the evening quickly disappearing. Once his hair is smooth, Wedge exchanges the comb for a big, soft brush and runs it across Tycho's locks again and again until they shine.

"Gorgeous," Wedge murmurs when he's done. He cups Tycho's cheeks in his hands and gently guides him to look up, meeting his lips with a soft kiss before sliding his ears back into place. "Tail next."

Tycho blinks slowly, blue eyes soft and deep, lost completely in his role. Good. He turns and rolls onto his side, presenting his back to Wedge, who pulls the long tail into his lap and brushes it much as he had his partner's hair. When it, too, looks neat and new, he pats Tycho's back.

"All finished."

When Tycho only makes a soft noise but doesn't move, Wedge's lips quirk. He puts both of his hands on Tycho, rubbing his fingers across the thin material of his underclothes and back to the flesh of his neck and arms, petting him.

Tycho purrs loudly, arching gladly into the touch. Wedge indulges him for awhile, going on to tickle his belly when he rolls over and paws the air, but keeping his hands above the waist.

"That's enough for now," Wedge decides after awhile. "I'd like you to sit with me while I watch some TV. Do need anything else first? Your litter box?" He means the bathroom - they haven't quite graduated to an actual litter box yet - but Tycho will know that.

Tycho seems to think for a moment, then shakes his head. He flips onto his front and pads on hands and knees over the couch before looking back at Wedge and tilting his head inquisitively.

Wedge fights down a smile and injects a bit of command into his voice. "Now, you know you're not allowed on the furniture."

Tycho chuffs and paws at the cushions.

Wedge raises an eyebrow.

Just as Tycho drops his head in submission and makes to curl up at the foot on the couch, Wedge seats himself and pats the space beside him. "All right, kitten, just this once. Only if you're good."

Tycho grins, cheeks darkening again as he climbs up and curls himself next to Wedge as best he can, cheek pressed against his leg. Wedge retrieves a throw blanket from the back of the couch and spreads it over Tycho, who purrs in thanks. Then he lays a hand on his partner's hair and reaches for the remote.

Over the next hour or so, Wedge pays less attention to what's happening on the screen than the warm, relaxed body next to him. Having Tycho near him, calm and untroubled, is a blessing, and Wedge adores being able to give this to him. It had taken Wedge a while to find his place as the dominant partner when they played like this, but he's come to love what it does for him as well. In the end, it's merely a magnified version of what he feels for Tycho at all times: a desire to protect, to pleasure, to care for. And in this way, Tycho can let himself go and allow himself to enjoy all those things with no guilt or self-consciousness.

A show Wedge hadn't really been watching ends, and he flips off the TV. Beside him, Tycho stirs at the sudden loss of background noise and looks up at him.

"It's late, kitten," Wedge murmurs, "and I think you're getting as tired as I am."

Tycho doesn't protest, just blinks big blue eyes. Wedge replaces the blanket, suppressing the twinge he feels when Tycho shivers, and stands, already missing the warmth of their closeness himself. "Come along."

Tycho comes down from the couch, stretches, and follows Wedge back to their bedroom, the bell tinkling quietly. He sits back on his haunches near the dresser as Wedge stands over him.

"Are you ready to be done?"

Tycho nods and bows his head so Wedge can reach the knotted ribbon at the back of his neck. A moment later, the bell collar is off and back in the drawer, followed by the ears and tail.

Tycho lets out a breath, and looks up again. Wedge smiles and offers him a hand. Tycho groans as he stumbles to his feet, a decidedly more human sound than any he's made since Wedge got home.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Wedge asks, meeting his eyes. "Did you get everything you needed?"

Tycho smiles, looking a little dazed but beginning to come back to himself. "Yes. Thank you, Wedge."

"It's my pleasure to take of you," Wedge answers steadily. "You were amazing. You played your role so well, and you followed every rule." When Tycho looks a little more there, he leans in for a light kiss. Pulling back, he asks, "Do you want pajamas, or are you good like this?"

Tycho considers, then answers, "Like this. I'm a sore little after that...will you massage me?"

"Of course. Just let me change."

Tycho nods and moves to the bed as Wedge exchanges his work clothes for a pair of soft green plaid pants, foregoing a shirt. He turns to find Tycho looking like he's nearly dozing on the bed and watches him fondly for a few moments before approaching. Thinking ahead, he pulls down the blankets before guiding Tycho down onto his stomach and beginning to rub his back. Tycho groans softly in relief.

Wedge works at his sore muscles for a few moments before asking, "Do you need more? Do you need to come?" He'd still been soft when he turned over, had been all evening, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want it.

Tycho voices a faint negative. This was more of an emotional release, then; it's as common as these games are sexual, and it's what Wedge had thought this particular encounter was about.

"Do you?" Tycho asks.

"Not tonight," Wedge murmurs, pressing his thumbs hard into Tycho's stuff shoulders to hear him moan again. "Maybe in the morning?"

Tycho hums. After another minute or so, Wedge is fairly certain he's fallen asleep. He continues the massage for awhile longer, just reveling in the feeling of Tycho under his hands, pliant and warm and feeling so good.

Then he turns the lights off and pulls the blankets up over both of them, wrapping his arms around Tycho when he snuggles close. "I love you," Wedge murmurs, and though Tycho is too far away in sleep to say it back, Wedge has no question of his fervent echo.


End file.
